Ken's Hoenn Journey
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: Ken begins a new journey, this time in the Hoenn region
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Littleroot Town! Start of a New Journey!

Soon after competing in the Johto League, Ken and his friends decided to say their good-byes. Happy and Cool had decided to go home for now, but not before Ken gave Sentret, his first Johto catch to Cool as a going away present, while Yoshette had given Happy her Pokémon League cap. Hearing about a new region with new Pokémon from a Walrein trainer he had battled with in the League, Ken heads there alone.

Relaxing in the pool with the two Pokémon he had taken with him, he feels lonely since Yoshette, his "girlfriend" had decided to stay at Professor Oak's laboratory for a week to study up on Pokémon. His pink Lapras, Happy Ness, and his Pichu knew about his love for her, and would do their best to help him out in whatever way they could on his new journey.

"Your attention, please.", as a man's voice boomed out of the PA system's speakers.  
"We will be arriving at Slateport City. Please have your belongings with you, as we are not responsible for lost articles." Ken got out of the pool, recalled his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, and headed for his stateroom to get ready. Since there is no port in Littleroot Town, the closest port for him to get off is in Slateport.

The ship soon docked, and Ken began the long journey to Littleroot Town to meet up with Professor Birch, the Hoenn region's leading Pokémon expert. Just before arriving in town, he heard someone screaming. "Help me! Help me please!" Ken ran towards the screaming, where he saw a man in a lab coat being chased by a Poochyena. The man noticed him while trying to flee from the wild Pokémon.

"Hey! You over there. Grab one of the Pokéballs in my bag and use the Pokémon inside to chase off this Poochyena.", the man called out. Ken opened the man's bag, and saw three Pokéballs. He grabbed one and tossed it towards the Poochyena, revealing a small orange bird Pokémon with a yellow comb on it's head. "Torchic!", the Pokémon cried out,  
which Ken realized that this must be it's name.

"What attacks does this Torchic have?", he asked the man. "Have it use Scratch, and hurry!", he replied as the Poochyena was getting closer to it's target. "Okay. Torchic,  
use Scratch on that Poochyena!", Ken called out. Torchic ran towards the Poochyena and scratched it with it's talons. Poochyena dove towards Torchic in what appeared to be a Tackle attack.

"It also has Growl. Use that to lower Poochyena's attack power." the man called out,  
having now managed to escape from the wild Pokémon. "Torchic, use Growl.", Ken called out. Torchic let out a small growl, but it was enough to lower the Poochyena's attack power. "Now use Scratch one more time." Torchic did so, but this time it knocked the wild Pokémon unconscious.

"Don't worry about Poochyena, young man.", the man told Ken. "It just needs a good rest and it'll be fine. Now, if you'll follow me back to the laboratory, I'll properly introduce myself. Ken recalled the Torchic and gave the Pokéball back to the man, and followed him to the lab in Littleroot Town. Once there, the man did introduce himself to indeed be Professor Birch, and he had been studying Pokémon in their natural habitat when he got attacked suddenly.

"So, you're Professor Birch. My name is Ken, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. I came over from Kanto after hearing about the Hoenn region from a trainer I battled in the Johto League.", he said. Professor Birch recognized the name. "Ah, so you're the Ken that competed in the Johto League against Walrein. No wonder why you were so good with Torchic.", he replied. The Torchic that Ken used let itself out of it's Pokéball and walked up to the trainer.

"Hello there, Torchic. Is there something I can do for you?", he asked. Torchic decided that it wanted to join Ken on his Hoenn League quest. "I'm not sure if the Professor will let me take you. Besides, I've already got two Pokémon with me." Professor Birch heard the news about how Torchic wanted to go with Ken. "Well, if Torchic does want to go with you,  
then there's no choice. Take good care of it. I'd like it to be with an experienced trainer as yourself, Ken.", he agreed.

"Well, if Torchic's coming with me, I'd better introduce it to the other members of my team.", he said and pulled out two Pokéballs. "Happy Ness, Pichu, come on out and meet Torchic!" He opened the two Pokéballs. Happy Ness whined while Pichu answered with it's own name. "Okay you two. This is Torchic. It'll be joining us on our journey." The two Pokémon nodded their heads.

Ken recalled the two Pokémon as well as his newly received Torchic. "Ken, the closest place to register for the Hoenn League is the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town. Good luck with your quest.", Professor Birch said, shaking hands with the trainer. "Thank you Professor, I'll give it my best shot.", he replied. Heading towards the outskirts of Littleroot Town, Ken headed towards Route 101 and Oldale Town. 


	2. Ken's Hoenn Journey Episode 2

Episode 2: Route 101! Rematch with Poochyena!

In the last episode, Ken had reached the Hoenn region and was ready to start his quest to the Hoenn League. He headed to Littleroot Town, and ran into Professor Birch, who was being chased by a wild Poochyena. After hearing him tell our hero to release one of his three Pokemon, Ken sent the Professor's Torchic into battle, which scared off the Poochyena. Seeing how good he was with Pokémon, Birch decided to give him the same Torchic he used. After introducing it to his other Pokémon, Ken headed for Route 101. But is that Poochyena really gone, or is it waiting for our hero to return?

Walking along Route 101, Ken noticed Pokémon that were common in the Hoenn region, such as Wurmple and Zigzagoon, so he wasn't going to bother trying to catch them. He figured it was better to register for the League at the Oldale Pokémon Center. However, he soon found himself surrounded by a pack of Poochyena. "So, you guys think you're so tough in a pack, huh? Fine,  
I'll just catch one of you guys and be on my way. He noticed a particular Poochyena from before,  
mainly because of the battle scars it had from Torchic's Scratch attacks.

"It's you again. If you want a rematch, bring it. Torchic go!", he called out, throwing the Pokéball. "Torchic!", the young Pokémon called out. "Come on Torchic, use Scratch on that Poochyena like you did before." The Pokémon headed for the Poochyena, its talons ready to hit its target. But the other Poochyena started attacking Torchic before it could connect. "Hey,  
Ken called out. "This is one on one. If you want to interfere, you'll have to deal with my other Pokémon." He pulled out two Pokéballs and tossed them into the air. "Happy Ness! Pichu!  
Help me out with these Poochyena.

The two came out and stared down the pack. "If they interfere with my battle, let them have it"  
he called out. "Now that it's back to one on one, Torchic, try your Scratch one more time"  
Torchic headed for Poochyena, this time however, the attacked connected, causing Poochyena some intense pain. "Now that you're softened up, you're mine." He pulled out an empty Pokéball from his pocket and enlarged it. "Pokéball, go!" he called and threw it at the weakened Poochyena.

The ball headed for its target, and once it hit Poochyena, it caused a red beam that caused the Pokémon to be sucked inside. The ball shook for a little bit, as the Poochyena attempted to escape. However, the ball sounded and the Pokémon now belonged to Ken. "Yes! Poochyena is mine"  
he called out. Torchic, Happy Ness, and Pichu cheered with their Pokémon cries, now that they have another team member. Ken turned to the Poochyena pack. "So, anyone else want to battle me?"

The pack fled off, not wanting to be caught as well. "Now that I've caught a new Pokémon, it's time to head for Oldale Town. Return everyone." he said and recalled his three Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Ken continued along Route 101, where he reached Oldale Town. He checked into the Pokémon Center where he registered for the Hoenn League, and left his Pokémon with Nurse Joy to be healed. While there, he decided to call Professor Oak.

"Hello Ken.", Professor Oak answered. "What can I do for you?" "Is Yoshette there? I'd really like to talk to her if possible.", he asked. "She actually just left. She said she was going to meet up with you. She left her Sandslash and Gengar here, since she wanted to concentrate on her Wooper and Steelix. Hopefully she'll run into you later." "In that case, I'll keep an eye out for her. By the way, Professor Birch gave me a Torchic and I managed to catch a wild Poochyena."

"Excellent." Oak replied. "Make sure you treat them well. Your other Pokémon are doing fine"  
"Thank you Professor." Ken answered, and hung up the phone. Nurse Joy came up to him. "Ken, is it? Your Pokémon are fully healed.", she said and gave him his four Pokéballs. Now with his Pokémon healed, he decided to head towards Petalburg City, the location of the first Hoenn League gym. Meanwhile, Yoshette was headed towards the port in Vermilion City to catch a ferry to Slateport City. "We'll be together again.", she thought to herself, as she blushed. Will she manage to catch up to him? Find out in the next episode. 


End file.
